It is known to provide carrying or protective cases for devices with viewing surfaces, such as eyeglasses or portable electronics with display or viewing screens, whose viewing surfaces need to be regularly cleaned with a cleaning cloth. It is also known to provide cases for such devices that contain a wiping device or a cleaning cloth, or that include a cavity for carrying a wiping device or cleaning cloth.
Examples of cleaning cloth cases or other cleaning devices include U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,663 to Newcomer (eyeglass case that includes one or more internal receptacles for storing miscellaneous accessory items, including a lens wiping cloth); U.S. Application No. 2012/0192372 to Smith (touchscreen smudge eraser in a separate carrying case with protective cap and reversible blade); U.S. Application No. 2011/0284025 to Lemchen (electronic device case with built-in screen cleaner bar, the bar riding in a track over the device's display screen, the bar optionally motor-driven and and automatically activated); U.S. Application No. 2011/0186076 to Appleton (electronic device case with a folding cover storing a wipe in an open-faced pocket such that, when the cover is closed, the wipe is placed into direct, static contact with skin-contacting surfaces of the electronic device); U.S. Application No. 2003/0121114 to Waite (dusting cloth removably attached to outside of desktop monitor casing with a reel-retracted tether); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,801,576 to Fagrenius et al (elongated cleaning bar positioned over the screen of a flip- or slide-style phone, the bar automatically activated to wipe the screen when the screen portion of the phone is opened or closed).
Soft fabric-type wipes are in our opinion the best cleaning tools for display/viewing screens (hereafter “screen”) on mobile phones, tablet computers, and similar devices. None of the foregoing attempts to provide cleaning tools for phone screens, eyeglasses, or computer monitors is, in our opinion, suitably convenient, practical, and effective.